ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sleeping Pinkie Pie
Sleeping Pinkie Pie is the 3rd Episode of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Season 9 Summary Princess Pinkie Pie's Birth Princess Pinkie Pie is named after the color Pink. While still an infant, she is betrothed to the equally-young Prince Cheese Sandwich (their parents want to unite their respective kingdoms under a marriage between Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich). At her christening, the good fairies Apple (dressed in red), Melody (in green), and Cool (in blue) arrive to bless her. Apple gives her the gift of beauty, which is described in a song as "gold of sunshine in her hair" and "lips that shame the red, red rose." Melody gives her the gift of song. At this point, Malefsalis, the film's villain and mistress of all evil, appears on the scene. Claiming to be upset at not being invited to Pinkie Pie's christening ceremony, she curses the princess to die when she pricks her finger on a spinning wheel's spindle before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday. Fortunately, Cool has not yet blessed Pinkie Pie, so she uses her blessing to change Malefsalis' curse, so Pinkie Pie will not die when she pricks her finger; instead, she will fall asleep until she is awakened by True Love's Kiss. Knowing Malefsalis is extremely powerful and will stop at nothing to see her curse fulfilled, the three good fairies take Pinkie Pie to live with them in the woods, where they can keep her safe from any harm until she turns sixteen and the curse is made void. To fully protect her, they even change her name to Pinkie Pie to conceal her true identity. 16 years later Pinkie grows into a very beautiful mare, with sunshine golden blonde hair, rose-red lips, violet eyes, and a beautiful singing voice. She is raised in a cottage in the forest by the three fairies, whom she believes are her aunts. One day, while out picking berries, she sings to entertain her animal friends; her angelic voice gains the attention of Prince Cheese Sandwich, who had grown into a handsome young Pony and is out riding in the woods. When they meet, they instantly fall in love. Realizing that she has to return home, Pinkie Pie flees from Cheese Sandwich without ever learning his name. Despite promising to meet him again, she is unable to return, as her "aunts" choose that time to reveal the truth of her birth to her and to tell her that she is betrothed to a prince named Cheese Sandwich. They then take Pinkie Pie to her parents. Back at the Castle Meanwhile, Cheese Sandwich returns home telling his father about a peasant pony he met and wishes to marry in spite of his prearranged marriage to Princess Pinkie Pie. Prince Blueblood tries to convince Cheese Sandwich to marry the princess instead of a peasant pony but fails. Pinkie Pie falls into a deep sleep The good fairies and Pinkie Pie return to the castle. Unfortunately, Malefisalis uses her magic to lure Pinkie Pie away from her chambers and up into the tallest tower of the castle, where a spinning wheel awaits her. Fascinated by the wheel, she touches the spindle, pricking her hoof. As had been foretold by the curse, Pinkie Pie is put under a sleeping spell. The good fairies place Pinkie Pie on her bed with a red rose in her hoof and cause a deep sleep to fall over the entire kingdom until they can find a way to break the curse. They realize the answer is Cheese Sandwich, but he has been kidnapped by Malefsalis to prevent him from kissing Pinkie Pie and waking her up. The three good fairies sneak into Malefsalis's lair, aid the prince in escaping and explain to him the story of Malefsalis' curse. Armed with a magic sword and shield, Cheese Sandwich battles Malefsalis when the sorceress turns herself into a gigantic fire-breathing dragon. He flings the sword, plunging it into the dragon's heart and killing her. Cheese Sandwich climbs into Pinkie Pie's chamber and removes the curse with a kiss. A Happy Ending As the film ends, the two royals arrive at the ballroom, where Pinkie Pie is happily reunited with her parents. Then, Pinkie Pie dances together with Cheese, happy to each learn that their betrothed and their beloved are one and the same. Trivia * This is a Parody of Disney's Sleeping Beauty * Characters, Episode vs. Movie: * Princess Pinkie Pie - Princess Aurora * Prince Cheese Sandwich - Prince Phillip * Apple - Flora * Melody - Fauna * Cool - Merrywether * Malefsalis - Maleficent * King Igneous Rock - King Stefan * Queen Cloudy Quartz - Queen Leah Category:My Little Pony Category:Season 9 episodes Category:My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic